


Boy at the Rock Show

by ChrisLeon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisLeon/pseuds/ChrisLeon
Summary: Steve meets a boy at a concert. It's that simple.Kind of.





	Boy at the Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Moving out of the country is stressful, so I'm ignoring my responsibilities and writing instead. AUs are like therapy for me. Enjoy.

The place was loud. 

And dirty. 

And full of people to the point of being uncomfortable.

Altogether, it wasn’t the kind of place Steve would have chosen to spend his time. He’d agreed to come along with some friends from school and he was already starting to regret it. He felt horribly out of place in a crowd of leather jackets and combat boots and he didn’t even know any of the bands performing. He was already planning on escaping after the openers finished their set.

He pushed his way through the crowd towards the bar and tried to ignore how his shoes stuck to the floor with every step. To avoid being jostled and losing any of his $8 beer, he moved as far from the crowd as he could to lean against the wall. 

It gave him the perfect vantage point to observe the crowd. It was a mix of people, mostly in dark clothing, a lot of the guys had long hair, and a few were shirtless and clearly already wasted. A handful of people close to the stage were enjoying the openers, but most of the crowd was milling around, talking and drinking, waiting for the headliners. A few people stood out, like he did, in brighter colors and some must have come straight from an office job and were still in button downs and slacks. If nothing else, Steve thought, he didn’t look as out of place as those guys did. 

His survey of the room ended with what had to be some kind of VIP section. A handful of guys were hanging around in a an area gated off from the rest of the crowd. A door behind them opened into the backstage area. They were so close to the side of the stage that they were almost behind it and most of the crowd probably couldn’t see them. 

But from his spot against the wall, Steve could see them. And, evidently, they could see him.

One of the guys had his back turned to Steve and from behind he looked just like a few dozen other guys in the crow: leather jacket, dark jeans, and messy blonde hair that brushed his shoulders. He seemed pretty unremarkable. Until he turned around.

As if he could feel Steve’s gaze on his back, he turned to face him just as Steve finished his mental examination of the group. Their eyes met and Steve felt himself freeze, aware that he’d been caught staring, but unable to look away. The man had to be the most handsome person Steve had ever seen. When their gazes locked and it became clear that they were both staring at each other the man smirked and raised his beer in acknowledgment before taking a sip. As he lowered his can he turned to the guy next to him, saying something, before pushing the gate aside and walking towards Steve.

On stage, the lights flashed and the band performing screamed that it was their final song, but Steve could only pay attention to the man approaching him. He was vaguely aware of the other guys in the VIP section yelling at their friend’s back, but he didn’t appear interested in what they had to say. 

He stopped, about a foot away from Steve, and yelled above the music,

“Hey,”

“Hey,” Steve answered back.

“You having a good time?” The guy asked, leaning in closer.

“Uh, kind of? I don’t actually know anyone playing tonight. I’m just here with friends.”

The guy looked surprised at that, but he quickly collected himself and leaned in close with a smirk on his face, “I don’t see any friends, they leave you here all by yourself?”

“They’re somewhere in there,” he gestured towards the crowd. Truth be told, he had no idea where any of the people he came with were anymore. “I’m Steve, by the way.” 

“Billy,” the guy responded. 

“And what about you, Billy? Having a good time?” 

Billy laughed at that, “Yeah, Steve, I’m having a pretty good time. It’s about to get a whole lot better though.” He looked towards the stage where the crew was beginning to take apart the stage and set up for the headliners. 

“You a big fan of the next group?” Billy laughed again and Steve felt uncomfortably like he was missing something. Their conversation seemed pretty normal, at least from his end and he didn’t get what Billy found so funny.

“They’re alright,” he said, chuckling. He glanced at the stage again and then turned around to look at the gated off area he’d come from and noticed that it was empty, the other guys must have gone back through the door without him.

“Listen,” he said quickly, “I’ve got to go, uh, meet some friends. But you should meet me after the show.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t really planning on sticking around for the rest of it.”

Billy gave him a look that Steve couldn’t quite decipher. “I really think you should. Trust me, I think you’ll enjoy this last group. Just,” he looked over his shoulder again, “I have to go, but if you do stick around, there’s a back door to this place, around the corner from the main entrance, meet me there once it’s over.”

Before Steve could reply, Billy had turned around and was moving quickly toward the backstage door. Steve got a quick glimpse of well-lit room crowded with people before the door slammed shut behind Billy.

One song, he decided; he’d stick around for their first song to see if they were actually any good. If they were, he could hang out for the rest of the set, if not, well, Billy could deal with being stood up. It wasn’t like they actually knew each other and Steve had told him he wasn’t planning on sticking around. 

As it got closer to when the final act was going on, the room filled up more and more. People pressed closer to the stage and most of the crowd that had been hovering near the bar was now focusing on the stage. Steve finished his beer moved away from the wall just enough that he had an unobstructed view. 

When the lights went down, everyone started screaming and the crowd surged forward and everything was pitch black for a moment. White spotlights shot down onto the stage as the band walked on to even louder screaming. The drummer settled in behind the kit, sticks raised high above his head, the bass player walked to the far side of the stage and took his place behind one of the microphones. And the guitarist… the guitarist stood behind another mic on the side of the stage closest to where Steve was standing. He’d lost the T-shirt he’d been wearing under his jacket, leaving his bare chest exposed, and his eyes looked darker, like they were lined with makeup, but it was still unmistakably Billy.

He had a crazed smile on his face and his teeth shone bright white under the harsh spotlights. Steve barely even noticed the crowd’s screaming grow impossibly louder as the singer walked out to center stage. They jumped right into their first song, the sound almost deafening. Steve used the movement of the crowd to push himself forward and get closer to the stage. Closer to Billy.

Billy, who looked like a natural on stage. He moved around the stage, reaching out into the crowd to rile up the already crazed fans, he threw out winks during his solos, and let his tongue hang out of his mouth in a way that should not have been as attractive as it was. 

The venue was hot, with that many people packed into it, it wasn’t surprising. Steve felt his hair sticking to his neck and his shirt was clinging to his back from sweat. It must have been even hotter on stage, under the lights, because Billy was sweating too. His exposed chest was glistening and Steve was finally close enough that he could make out the drops of sweat rolling down his abs. 

He was also close enough, apparently, for Billy to pick him out in the crowd. He looked in Steve’s direction and at first Steve wasn’t sure if Billy noticed him, but then their eyes locked and Billy winked at him before turning away. 

Steve felt a weird sense of pride. There were hundreds of people in this crowd, thousands, even, and out of all of them, Billy had chosen Steve. He looked around at the screaming fans, all desperate to get just a few inches closer to the stage, closer to Billy, who’d already looked at them all and decided who he wanted. 

Steve let himself get swept up in the energy of the crowd, moving along with the music and even picking up the words to some of the choruses. Before he knew it, the singer was announcing their final song. It was heavy and fast-paced and Billy’s solo tore through the middle of it. The crowd screamed as it ended, the applause carrying on as the singer yelled his thanks and the regular lights came back on and the band made their way off the stage.

Steve stood dazed for a moment before he remembered why he’d even stayed for that set to begin with. He was supposed to meet Billy. He pushed his way through the crowd to get out as soon as possible, practically vibrating with impatience when it bottlenecked at the door.

Finally, he was outside. The cool night air felt good on his sweaty skin, but he didn’t take too much time to enjoy it before he was walking quickly around the corner. There were no signs telling him which door to wait by and no one else was there yet. He hovered awkwardly for a few minutes, worried he’d somehow wound up in the wrong place. He was debating what he should do when finally, a door flew open and the band came stumbling out, loud and excited followed by crew members carrying their gear.

Billy noticed Steve almost as soon as he walked outside and his face twisted up into a wide grin. He didn’t look quite as crazed as he had been on stage, but there was still a tangible energy around him, like the excitement was dripping from him, spilling from his pores like sweat. He took a long drink from the beer in his hand before throwing the bottle on the ground and shattering it against the concrete. 

His band members turned to look at the noise and from there they seemed to notice what, or rather, who, Billy was looking at.

“You guys go ahead without me,” He told them, “I already have plans tonight.” Without waiting for their reply, he walked up to Steve crowding into his space.

“So, I see you decided to stay.”

“Yeah, asshole, I decided to stay. And thanks for mentioning, when you asked me to stay, that it was  _ your _ band going on next.”

Billy laughed at him, “I’m sorry, pretty boy. To be fair, you were probably the only person in that place that didn’t know who I was.” Steve tried very hard to tell himself that that cockiness was not attractive. “How about I make it up to you? My hotel’s not far from here.” He moved even closer to Steve as he said it, their faces only inches apart.

“Yeah,” Steve said, “I’d like that.” He felt his own grin widen to match Billy’s as he grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him along. 

The cab ride to the hotel was only a few minutes, but it felt like it went on forever and Steve wondered absurdly if the driver could feel the tension rising in his back seat. When they pulled up outside the hotel, Steve threw himself out of the car while Billy shoved a handful of cash at the drive and followed Steve a half a step behind. 

The hotel was nice and Steve was vaguely aware that the two of them looked like a mess. Steve covered in sweat, some his own, some from the people he’d been pressed against in the crowd. Billy’s long hair was tangled, he was still shirtless under his open jacket and he had eyeliner mixed with sweat running down his cheeks. Any thoughts Steve had about being self conscious were immediately pushed aside by how incredibly hot Billy looked and how much Steve wanted to be all over him. Immediately.

As soon as the elevator door closed behind them, they were all over each other. Their mouths met aggressively, teeth biting and tongues tangling. Steve shoved both his hands inside Billy’s jacket feeling up the smooth skin of his back, fingers scrambling for purchase against the sweat slick skin. One of Billy’s hands tangled itself in Steve’s hair while the other reached down to grab a handful of his ass through his jeans. 

When the doors opened, they threw themselves into the hallway, stumbling as they tried to walk without letting go of each other. Billy fumbled with the key card, trying to open the door one-handed while his other hand stayed on Steve’s ass and his face stayed buried in Steve’s neck. Finally, with a click, the door swung open and they fell into the room, struggling to stay upright and make their way to the bed. 

Steve felt the backs of his legs hit the mattress a second before Billy pushed him down onto it. Billy yanked his jacket it off and threw it to the side. Steve took a moment to appreciate the view before pulling off his own shirt and grabbing Billy by the belt loops and pulling him onto the bed.

“So damn hot,” he muttered against Steve’s neck. Steve felt hands pulling at his belt, “I wanna get my mouth on you. That sound good, pretty boy?”

Steve swallowed a groan as Billy successfully opened his pants enough to grab him through his underwear. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” he said, breathlessly.

Steve lifted his hips up off the bed to help Billy pull his jeans all the way off. When he was finally naked, Billy slid off the side of the bed to settled on his knees between Steve’s legs. He leaned forward, letting Steve feel his hot breath on his cock before he moved the final few inches and took Steve into his mouth.

Steve’s hand moved without permission to tangle in Billy’s hair. Billy looked up at him, his eyes bright with amusement. Steve let his head fall back against the bed as he felt Billy move further down his cock. He couldn’t help the noises coming out of his mouth. Billy’s mouth felt perfect around him, hot and wet and tight and before he knew it he could feel himself getting closer to coming. 

He pulled on Billy’s hair, trying to pull him off, warning, “I’m close, Billy, I’m gonna come.”

Billy pulled off his dick, letting his tongue drag up the entire length as he did so and when he pulled back there was a thread of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Steve’s dick. It was too good for Steve to handle and he pulled Billy up over him until their mouths met again. As they kissed, Billy fumbled with his own pants, trying to get them off without having to detach himself from Steve. Steve reached down to help him and eventually they were able to push his jeans off and throw them from the bed. 

Billy reached down between them to clutch both their cocks in his hand, jerking them both to completion. They were barely even kissing anymore, their mouths just pressed together as they gasped and moaned in pleasure. 

Steve finished first, with Billy not too far behind him. They finally separated enough to collapse onto the bed next to each other, panting. 

When he’d caught his breath, Steve looked down at the two of them,

“God, we’re both a mess.”

Billy looked down at their sweaty, come covered bodies, “Yeah, I could go for a shower. You in?”

Steve raised his eyebrows, “You think you can go again?”

“I can go all night long, baby.”

Billy rolled out of the bed and pulled Steve with him to the ensuite.

  
  


\--------

They emerged from the bathroom, sated and no longer quite so dirty a little while later. The shower was more than big enough for two people and Billy had insisted that he was “Paying enough for this damn room, I’m gonna get my money’s worth.” 

By the time they both finished, it was the middle of the night and Steve was starting to notice how tired he was. Billy must have noticed him yawning because he pushed Steve onto the bed, carefully avoiding the wet spots from earlier, before laying down next to him.

“C’mon. Go to sleep now and we’ll have time for one last round before I have to leave tomorrow morning.” 

Steve tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach at the reminder that this was just a one time thing and that Billy would be off to a new city the next night with a new crowd of adoring fans for him to have his pick of. 

He tried to brush off his discomfort with a joke, rolling over to face Billy and saying,

“Already planning on another round? What makes you think I’m a sure thing?”

Billy just laughed and didn’t even bother acknowledging the question.

“And after that,” he continued, as if Steve hadn’t spoken at all “maybe you could leave me your number? Just in case, y’know, so next time I’m in town we could meet up again. Or if, y’know, we ever just wanna say hi.” His earlier cockiness was gone, like he was nervous, as if there was an actual chance Steve would turn him down.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, with a smile, “yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired EXTREMELY vaguely by the one time I went to a concert and spent the whole opening set staring at a guy in the crowd because I was pretty sure he was the drummer for the headliners, but like, not sure enough to say something.
> 
> Turns out, he was, and a dumb bitch missed her shot.
> 
> [Come say hi!](http://vgorodye.tumblr.com)


End file.
